A Very Ravenclaw Story
by green moon 308
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw tells Helena a bedtime story about a Hogwarts dream. What can go wrong?


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

**English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.**

* * *

The Hogwarts founders have already met and started creating and building the castle. They decided to devide the students into four houses, while each founder was going to have his own house. The locations of the houses were already established and they have already lived in their houses area. The four founders weren't the only ones in the castle, by the time they started building it, though. A poltergeist, Peeves, found the castle and decided to stay in it. The founders tried to convince him to get out, but - as befits Peeves - it didn't work and they gave in eventually. They decided the students might enjoy him. (Keep dreaming, you morons!)  
Besides Peeves, Rowena's daughter, Helena, also lived in the castle with them. She was six years old back then. The founders decided to open the school in five years, so that the first class is when Helena is eleven years old. That way, Helena was going to be a student during the first year of Hogwarts, and they started registering other wizards and witches at Helena's age.  
They still had things to solve before the school is open, like how to make sure the students are not squibs, how to bring all students to the school, how to track down muggle-borns (even though Salazar has strongly opposed this idea) and many other things. They thought that five years were enough to figure out everything, and if not, they'll figure out during the process.  
Rowena chose to live at one of the towers, the very one with the best view, and it was decided that after the school is open it will become the commom room of Ravenclaw. The founders agreed about leaving the common rooms and giving their students some space, after the school is open, but for then, both Rowena and Helena slept there.

* * *

Rowena prepared Helena to sleep. 'My child, do you want to hear a bedtime story?' Rowena asked her daughter after she kissed her forhead.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Helena called with a big smile.

'What do you want the story to be about?' Rowena asked.

'About Hogwarts!' Helena called.

'Hello girls, do you want to taste my new pumpkin soup recipe?' A round plump woman with a yellow dress got inside the room with a large pot in her hands.

'Helga! I just finished cleaning her teeth!' Rowena called.

'Mother! I want some!' Helena said, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

'Come on Rowena, let her eat!' Helga told her best friend.

'Fine,' Rowena said, rolling her eyes.

'Great!' Helga said, summoned bowls and spoons and poured the soup in.

'Anyway, dear, do you really want me to tell you how the idea of Hogwarts started, again?' Rowena asked her daughter and tasted Helga's soup.

'Ooo, story time! I want to hear that! By the way, how did my soup come out?' Helga said and summoned a chair.

'You know this story, Helga, you were there! And the soup is really good.' Rowena answered to her friend.

'Of course I know the story, but hearing you telling Helena how we thought about of the idea of Hogwarts is a different thing!' Helga told Rowena.

'No, no, I heard this story a million times! Today I want to hear about how you found this place and thought about the its name. Frankly, this name is little weird.' Helena said while eating the soup.

'In fact, these are exactly the two things I did by myself,' Rowena said, a bit smug.

'Stop bragging!' Helga called, folding her arms.

'Ey, Rowena, I was thinking, Why did you choose an eagle over a raven?' Salazar suddenly got inside.

'It's like you ask Godric why he chose a lion over a griffin!' Rowena snapped at him.

'Yes, but griffin is a magical creature, we agreed about having regular animals for our houses, but you could have chosen a raven,' Helga told her.

'Stop it! I want it to be an eagle and so it will be! The eagle represents my house ability to soar to places others cannot climb!' Rowena called, scolding.

'Can you already start telling the story, please?' Helena asked her mother, yawning.

'Yes, of course, dear,' Rowena said with a warm smile.

'What story do you tell her?' Salazar asked Rowena.

'How I found the location of Hogwarts and thought about its name,' Rowena answered.

'Can you please let her start?!' Helena asked, irritated.

'Alright, so the story begins at one night after we were already together, when I had a dream.' Rowena start telling.

'That is nice you dreamt about Hogwarts,' Helena said dreamily.

'Ey, we all dreamt about Hogwarts!' Helga said, a bit offended.

'Besides that, she didn't say what appeared in the dream yet,' Salazar added.

That very moment, Godric got inside the room, running hysterically and panting. 'Snakes... Snakes everywhere...' He collapsed at the floor.

Rowena sighed, 'Salazar, what have you done?' Then she drew out her wand. '_Aguamenti_!' She called. A jet of water was conjured from the tip of her wand and hit fainted Godric, who jumped to his feet as quick as possible.

He looked around and saw Salazar. 'Salazar! You filthy snake! You cojured snakes in my dormitory!'

'You don't have any proof it was me,' Salazar groaned, folding his arms and looking aside in protest.

'Stop being childish, boys!' Rowena told them, reprimand, rolling her eyes.

'Yes! I'm the child in here!' Helena called, pouring the soup onto her blanket by mistake.

'Helena!' Rowena called desparately and cleaned the blanket with magic. She put the bowl on the table aside.

'Please, Salazar, there are **snakes** in there! Who could have done this besides you?' Godric screamed at him reproachfully.

'You three should go and vanish the snakes,' Rowena advised.

'How am I related to it?' Helga asked frowning.

'You're going with them to make sure they don't create a bigger mess,' Rowena responded.

'Alright, let's go boys!' Helga ordered and all three of them left the room.

'I really should create something to prevent them from getting inside,' Rowena debated with herself.

'That is a great idea, mother,' Helena told her.

'I have an idea! I will create an eagle knocker at the enrty which will ask riddles, which anyone who desires to get inside will need to solve, and there is not a chance these three morons are going to succeed in this. Besides, it will be exactly what my students in Ravenclaw would need, a way to sharp their minds on a daily basis.' Rowena smiled and rubbed her hands, thrilled from her idea.

'Wonderful, now can you please continiue the story?' Helena asked impatiently with a big yawn.

'Yes, of course. In my dream I saw a warthog. I followed him a little in the fantastic views of Scotland until I reached a cliff by the lake. I realised it was a destiny and that this hog showed me where we needed to establish our school. when I woke up I immidiately went and looked for this place. When I found it I decided it was a really terrific place for our school to be at. I took my three colleagues here and we started creating this castle. I announced them that we were going to name it Hogwarts in memory of the warthog that led me here. The end.' Rowena finished the story.

'Is that it?' Helena asked, half asleep already.

'Go to sleep, dear,' Rowena said warmly and kissed her daughter goodnight, then she left the room. _That is a really great bedtime story. I'm glad I thought about it. This is a much better story than the fact that this was a field of warthogs where I loved to come to see when I was little. Well, this is also a cute story, but the dream story represents the trait of creativity, which is an important trait of my house. So I do hope the dream story would catch._ When she reached her room she remembered, 'I should go see if they finished vanishing all the snakes from Godric's room.' She told herself out loud, but then contradicted herself: 'No, I have my own child to raise, I don't need to deal with their nonsense, too, it's their problem.' Then she went to sleep, and had no dream about warthogs.


End file.
